worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarge
Sarge is the owner of Sarge's Surplus Hut. He is an army ''Jeep'' that fought in World War II, known as one of the best soldiers in the war. Although he is the owner of a shop, he also works on Lightning McQueen's pit crew team as an analytic Sarge is a Sergeant Major that barks orders at others, particularly Lightning McQueen. This characteristic is often used throughout the series, and he usually helps train other cars or assist them. History ''Cars'' Every morning he plays a rousing rendition of Reveille and raises the American flag, only to be interrupted by his neighbor Fillmore who simultaneously plays Hendrix's rendition of the Star Spangled Banner. Despite their constant bickering, Sarge and Fillmore appear to be close friends. ''Cars: The Video Game'' In Cars: The Video Game, Sarge appears as a non-playable racing opponent, found in the race Sarge's Off-Road Challenge, and also in most road races in arcade mode. In story mode, he provides off-road training to Lightning in the Sarge's Boot Camp minigame, and later challenges him to a race immediately after the levels are complete. He is playable only in the PlayStation Portable version of the game. ''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures'' In Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, Sarge will often appear as a character that the player must provide gas to in Fill `Er Up activity. ''Mater and the Ghostlight'' In Mater and the Ghostlight, Sarge is sociallizing with the other Radiator Springs residents at Flo's V8 Cafe, until Mater tries to scare Lightning, which leads Sheriff into his story of the Ghostlight. After Lightning and Guido place a lamp on Mater's tow hook to scare him, Sarge and many other townsfolk eagerly watch Mater rush around the town. ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Sarge makes his first playable appearance, as a starting character that does not need to be unlocked. His statistics include 2 for boost, 5 for acceleration, 5 for handling, and 2 for stability. He has no additional paint jobs other than his default attire. Sarge also appears as an opponent in story mode races, including Fillmore's Nature Preserve, Ornament Valley Airport, and Team Relay #2. Although he appears in the cutscene for Rustbucket Grand Prix, he does not appear in that race. ''Cars Toons'' ''Mater the Greater'' In Mater the Greater, Sarge makes a cameo appearance at Flo's V8 Cafe. ''Unidentified Flying Mater'' In Unidentified Flying Mater, Sarge can be seen at Flo's before Mater begins his story. ''Monster Truck Mater'' In Monster Truck Mater, Sarge can be seen at Flo's in the background. ''Heavy Metal Mater'' In Heavy Metal Mater, Sarge is one of the cars in the crowd watching Guido sing karaoke. ''Hiccups'' In Hiccups, Sarge tries to cure Lightning McQueen's hiccups by ordering him to stop hiccuping. ''Spinning'' In Spinning, Sarge, among other cars, watches Guido perform tricks with the sign Luigi asked him to wave around outside of the shop. ''The Radiator Springs 500½'' In The Radiator Springs 500½, Sarge and the other residents are seen celebrating Radiator Springs' foundation, and honoring Stanley. In the short, Sarge is painted in a more yellow color, and has a tan tarp over his roof. ''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' In Cars: Race-O-Rama, Sarge re-appears as a playable character, continuing to have no alternate paint jobs besides his default attire. He also appears in several story mode races. ''Cars 2'' In Cars 2, he is seen with Fillmore for most of the time. In Italy he is amazed at a drink he has which Fillmore says is organic. He also summons the army and Scotland Yard to fight and catch the lemons. At the end, Fillmore says that Sarge replaced Lightning's fuel. He also finally says, "...man." for the first time ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' In Cars 2: The Video Game, Sarge makes another playable appearance, this time appearing in his Team 95 attire. While he is unlocked from the start, an additional alternate character called Camo Sarge can be unlocked by earning the "Dangerous Cargo" badge. ''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' In Planes: Fire & Rescue, Sarge makes a cameo, as he appears in a photo in Mayday's garage, posing with Mayday himself. ''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' In Cars: Fast as Lightning, Sarge is one of the few non-playable characters, as he hosts the daily events that can be completed to earn prizes such as coins, gems and fuel. ''Cars 3'' Sarge returns in Cars 3.After playing on-screen dad to Molly, Helen and Julia, Paul Dooley gets to play himself Cars Land Sarge appears in the Radiator Springs Racers ride in Cars Land, next to Fillmore at Flo's V8 Cafe when the riders come into town. He will see them and yell, "Incoming!" Then Fillmore says that he's feeling a lot of love. Sarge then tells him that it's "Probably just a bad spark plug, hippie." General information Physical description Sarge is painted army green, with brown tire treads and green rims. On his back he has a spare tire, although it is rarely ever needed. He has the number 984673 painted in white on either side of his hood and a Sergeant Major insignia on his doors. He is modeled on a 1942 Willys MB Jeep, and his license plate reads 41WW2, a reference to World War II and the year the US got in the war, 1941. However, he has no license plate in a large number of video games. Personality and traits Sarge is tough but is nonetheless kind to his friends, although he does tend to lose his temper towards Fillmore due to their personalities being the exact opposite from each other. While the two are often yelling at each other, they are the best of friends, and fighting is one thing that ironically keeps the friendship going. Sarge is a former fighter in the war, and specializes in army knowledge and loves the chance to train anyone who is in need of off-road training, whether it's the students at his boot camp or Lightning McQueen. Powers and abilities He is a veteran from World War II, and as a result he is an expert in weapons, training and is also a very tough coach who shows no mercy against his students and friends. Sarge has also been shown to have decent racing abilities, most notably in his excellent acceleration. Relationships Friends One of Sarge's close relations is Lightning McQueen. In Cars: The Video Game, Sarge helps Lightning prepare for the Piston Cup season by giving him three different obstacle courses to conquer, and one final race that will determine his abilities. Another close friend includes Fillmore, although they argue with each other a lot, like when Sarge complains about Fillmore's music being too loud. Their relationship is very similar to Mario and Donkey Kong's relationship from the popular Super Mario Bros. series - they usually bicker with each other, but they sometimes help each other out and treat each other nicely. Enemies Sarge's enemies include many of the lemons that he fought in London, such as J. Curby Gremlin, Tubbs Pacer, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, and dozens of generic black lemon cars. Appearances : For this subject's list of appearances, see Sarge/Appearances. Profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Bios **"Ask Sarge about his military service and he'll regale you with stories of daring fearlessness! Like the time his tank friend lost his track in The Battle of the Bulge and Sarge had to tow him to safety. For his bravery, Sarge received the Grille Badge of True Mettle! It's displayed front and center at Sarge's Surplus Hut, side by side with Sarge's own brand of The Mother Road survival kit. He guarantees that if you break down, this kit will help you get through the night and maybe the next world war, and it all stows nicely in your trunk. Sarge is a 1941 Willys Military Jeep. He proudly served in World War 2 and received the Grille Badge of True Mettle for towing a tank to safety in the Battle of the Bulge. He now lives in Radiator Springs and runs Sarge's Surplus hut, where he sells military surplus and his own Mother Road Survival Kit, guaranteed to get you through the next world war should you break down. He believes firmly in order and has his lawn perfectly manicured and mowed twice a day." ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' *Stats **Boost: 2 **Acceleration: 5 **Handling: 5 **Stability: 2 ''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' *Paint jobs: 1 *Unlocking criteria: Unknown ''Cars 2'' *Bios **"Sarge is a patriotic veteran who runs the Radiator Springs Army surplus store, Sarge’s Surplus Hut. Sarge’s no-nonsense attitude often leads to bickering with his hippie friend, neighbor and polar opposite, Fillmore. Despite their differences, the two are almost inseparable – even throughout their world travels. A security specialist with military connections around the globe, Sarge joins Lightning McQueen and Mater at the World Grand Prix as a member of Team Lightning McQueen. ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' Sarge *Bio **"Sarge is no-nonsense and all army. If there's a tactical way to do it, Sarge will lead the charge. An important part of Team Lightning, Sarge is usually seen in the company of Fillmore." *Stats **Weight Class: Medium **Speed: 40 **Power: 60 Camo-Sarge *Bio **"Seeing is believing, and you won't see Sarge when he brings out his old army fatigue paint job." *Stats **Weight Class: Medium **Speed: 40 **Power: 60 Portrayals *Paul Dooley - All appearances Gallery :For this subject's image gallery, see Sarge/Gallery. Quotes *"The '60s weren't good to you, were they?" - Cars '' *"''Oh, take a car wash, hippie." - Cars *"You look overheated, Private McQueen." - Cars: The Video Game *"You want to be a champion, you have to train like a champion." - Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures *"Good night!" - Mater and the Ghostlight *"Tree hugger." - Cars 2 *"Once big oil, always big oil ... man." - Cars 2 Audio Samples Names in other languages Trivia *In one scene in Cars, Sarge says to Fillmore: "Oh, take a car wash, hippie." A switchblade of Sarge's line is later used by Carl Fredricksen'' in Pixar's Up.'' *Though he is mentioned several times in Disney Infinity, Sarge makes no physical appearance, as Finn McMissile is covering his shop duties while he is away. *Sarge's favorite television program is the Mel Dorado Show. *In Cars: Race-O-Rama, ''although he competes in all four Smash Up events and is playable in many event types, he is not playable in Smash Ups (except on the PlayStation 2 version, in which he does not appear in Smash Ups at all). *In ''Cars: Mater-National Championship, Sarge is one of the fastest opponents to catch in Doc and the Law's Race 'n' Chase in Arcade mode. He shares this trait with Doc Hudson and Emma, though Doc, unlike Sarge is also one of the fastest playable characters. *In August 2007, several Sarge die-cast models were recalled due to containing excessive amounts of lead paint, which is highly toxic when consumed. This was one of many recalls issued by Mattel. *He is one of those characters to appear in the Chinese movie, The Autobots, a ripoff to Cars. References External links *Sarge's page on the Disney website de:Sarge pl:Kamasz pt-br:Sargento ru:Сержант Category:Characters Category:Mater and the Ghostlight Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables Category:Radiator Springs Occupants Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Mater the Greater Category:Unidentified Flying Mater Category:Monster Truck Mater Category:Heavy Metal Mater Category:Hiccups Category:Spinning Category:The Radiator Springs 500½ Category:Cars 3 Characters Category:WGP Pit Crews Category:Military Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Characters Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship Characters Category:Cars: Race-O-Rama Characters Category:The World of Cars Online Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning Characters